Project: Dark Emerald
by FlowerAbbiFan
Summary: When Sonic meets someone, he finds himself in a really scary situation! He finds out that Evil Super Sonic has unleashed, and he needs his help from his friends to defeat him. But then things turn in from bad to worse.
1. Prologue: Project Dark Emerald

**Hello, this is the one shot set before 'Sonic and the Dark Emerald' As I said in chapter 2, I promised you all that I'd get this done in early July and I don't want to let you all down so you can understand what was going on in the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and crew do not belong to me.**

The sun came up from the horizon. The blossom bloomed on the trees and water dripped from the edge of the leaves. It had been raining last night and inside the cave was a sleeping blue hedgehog, which had taken shelter out of the storm and decided to spend the night after waiting so long for the rainstorm to pass.

This hedgehog, Sonic, stirred and moved his head, then yawned. He opened his emerald green eyes and looked around curiously.

"Great the rain has stopped."

Meanwhile…

Sonic was out running, he was looking at the environment and knew that it's the first day of spring. Suddenly, Sonic felt a blow from the back of his head.

"UGH! What the…?" He turned around and saw a well-known robot.

"Metal Sonic!" "COME WITH US, SONIC! MY MASTER WANTS TO SEE YOU IMMEDIATELY!"

"If it's for another experiment like last time, I'll never cooperate!"

"IF YOU DON'T COME WITH US, THEN I'LL HAVE TO USE FORCE!"

"Oh, yeah?! Watch me!"

In a burst of speed. Sonic spin dashed and he hit the robot successfully then got away.

"TARGET LOCKED. ATTACK."

He used his rocket boosters attached to his back then raced after him.

Sonic attempted to get away and looked behind to see if his metal compartment was following him. 'Looks like I lost him' Sonic thought but he was distracted because he did not pay attention to where he's going….

And fell over a twig hidden in the tall grass and twisted his ankle.

"Arrrggghhh!" He screamed in pain but he then realised it was a mistake to scream like that because Metal probably had heard him.

A shadow was formed over is form but Sonic had his eyes closed and he was rubbing his foot. Metal Sonic took out a large springe. A moment later, Sonic gasped as he felt a stab coming from his back, and then started to feel very sleepy and blacked out.

Metal Sonic picked him up and took him to Eggman's base. He had completed his mission.

2 hours later…

Sonic groaned and woke up slowly then rubbed his aching head. He had been expected to be in Eggman's base and looked around curiously. Sonic was right – he was at Eggman's base and he is in captive in a cell.

"So you're awake" Sonic shot up in bed, and remained alert but feeling a little afraid. "Eggman!"

Eggman laughed as he prepared another springe. Sonic saw this and was horrified. "What? Oh no, please no!" He attempted to get away but found out that he could not. His legs are cuffed. He struggled even more to escape but he was too late. Eggman had already come back with a needle. There was a label that said 'Project Dark Emerald'

"Relax, Rodent. The more you struggle, the worse the pain." He then tried to plunge the needle into Sonic's arm but was interrupted by an alarm sounding.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ON THE WAY TO RECOVERY ROOM." "Eh?"

Very quickly, Eggman injected him into the arm, making Sonic let out a scream of pain.

"SONIC! WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!?" Somebody from outside the door said as bangs are heard.

Sonic recognized the voice as Tails and he had probably brought Knuckles, who tried to bring the door down, with him .

"HELP!"

Eggman removed the needle which made him scream even more because of the energy flowing through his body.

Knuckles finally brought the door down. Tails ran to Sonic's aid, but Eggman clicked his fingers. "Robots." They grabbed Tails and pushed him away.

"Release my friends right now!" angered Knuckles.

"Very well, then." Knuckles blinked as he saw the robots releasing Sonic and Tails. Then Eggman watched them run away.

Eggman hid his grin as he turned and looked at the springe he set inside Sonic. 'This is brilliant! My plan is working. In three days I will unleash Demon Sonic and send him on a mission to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds and then my empire, Eggmanland will be complete! HOHOHOHOHO!

**Looks like Sonic and his friends have got a serious problem in their hands but they don't know it. Will they find out what's happening? And what does Eggman mean by 'Demon Sonic'?**

**Find out in 'Sonic and the Dark Emerald'**


	2. Chapter 1: Sonic's Nightmare

**This is the idea that popped into my head while I was listening to 'Follow Me', a theme song of Team Rose. I thought it would be good to make a Sonamy story because I am much of a sonamy fan. This is my first fanfic, so be nice and don't forget to review afterwards. If you don't like Sonamy, then don't read it.**

**The characters do not belong to me, Sega does.**

Sonic was running across the plains, heading straight for Tails' house, when all of a sudden…

"SONIC!" Amy was running towards him and she had her hammer out.

"Oh no…Not her again…" Sonic becomes annoyed (again) and accelerates.

Minutes later what seemed like hours, Sonic finally loses her, and hides behind a tree.

"Sonic! Where are you?" Amy stops to a halt and searches around, who has her piko piko hammer out. Sonic sighed in relief; her anger and romantic behaviour freaks him out, and when it happens, she gets her hammer out.

Suddenly the ground beneath him began to give up and sent Sonic falling through the ground, Amy however, heard the snaps and cracks coming from behind her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" "Huh?"

The next thing Sonic could remember, was falling and then hitting the ground, head first and blacked out.

Amy Rose, who heard his screams, ran to the source of the noise.

After arriving, she found a hole in the ground and gasped slightly, then looked down…and found the blue hero unconscious; and to her dismay, there was a bump on his head.

"Oh no! Sonic!"

Amy saw the nearest house which belonged to Cream and Vanilla. She knew she had to get help and ran to the house.

**Cream the Rabbit, who heard the noise, was outside the door looking a bit frightened. She found Amy and she was panicking.**

"**Cream! Sonic's fallen through the ground! He's passed out!" "What!? I'll go and get mother." **

**Inside Cream's house, Vanilla was making lunch. **

"**Mom! Amy came and told me that Sonic's fallen through the ground and blacked out!"**

"**Oh, my goodness! Lead the way, Cream!"**

**Vanilla turned off the hob and followed Cream.**

**They arrive there, where Tails and Knuckles are already there. They had a call from Amy who told them that Sonic is unconscious and asked to give her a hand.**

**Tails has brought some rope with him and had already tied it around Knuckles' waist. **

**Knuckles then started to glide down towards Sonic.**

_Sonic woke up and all he found was a dark room, then he heard distant laughter and whoever it belongs to…it was evil. He knew it doesn't belong to Doctor Eggman._

_He walked towards the voice "HAHAHAHHAAH!" _

_As he was walking closer, the laughter got louder until a shadow was formed; it was very similar to the shadow of his super form. Sonic became flabbergasted._

"_No…it couldn't be…" _

_He was right. It was Super Sonic sitting on a chair with fruit surrounding him and he was holding an apple then ate it. But instead of red eyes, there were red swirls._

_Super Sonic saw Sonic just standing there. It then proceeded to be kind by greeting him into a friendly act._

"_My, my, my! What do I have here, a guest?" He got up and started walking towards him._

_Sonic became nervous. Super Sonic extended his hand to Sonic, who took it. He then took Sonic to a seat; Sonic sat down. _

_Super Sonic handed some fruit to his normal self. "Are you hungry, my lad? I bet you are. You can have some of my fruit and chilli dogs." "Uh…I think I'll pass. Who are you, anyways?" "Oh sorry, how rude of me. My name is Fleetway Sonic." _

'_What?' Sonic thought 'Tails told me that Fleetway is the negative side of my chaos energy.'_

_Sonic began backing away. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" "Stay away from me!"_

_Fleetway Sonic walked towards him and grabbed him. "Hey! Please don't hurt me!" Sonic replied beginning to feel frightened. Fleetway then started to slap Sonic._

"**No!" Sonic screamed in his sleep. "Please…" Sonic opened his eyes and looks around the room. He was at Tails' room at his house and there was a wet cloth on his forehead. He remembered about what happened, **_**'Oh yeah, I fell through the ground.'**_

**His thoughts were suddenly interrupted a sound of a door opening, Tails entered the room, carrying a plate of something. It was a glass of water and a thermometer.**

"**Are you alright, Sonic?" "Ouch…my head…I think so. How long have I being out?" He asked Tails as he removed the cloth then attempted to get up but twitched in pain.**

"**Take it easy. You have been out for 8 hours. Amy contacted me after you fell through the ground; you had a bump on your head." Sonic nodded in understanding and drank the water. **

**Again the door opened. Amy came into the room. "Hi, Sonic. How are you feeling?"**

"**Just a bit freaked out about what happened." "Well I've got you some favourites..." Amy gave him something unexpected, a plate full of two chilli dogs and an apple. Sonic's face lit up. "Thanks Amy. Just put them down there" Amy placed the plate on the bedside table.**

"**It's 10.30pm now, Sonic. After you eat, you have to rest." Sonic was quite annoyed about this, although he was getting a bit of a headache, and he was feeling a bit exhausted. "Sigh…All right then. I'll rest for tomorrow." **

**Tails grinned and rubbed Sonic's head, then left the room with Amy. Sonic threw the covers over him, and tried to get to sleep. He tossed and turned but found no luck.**

"**Ugh…this is no good. I can't get to sleep." Sonic looked at the food he was given as he felt his stomach rumble, he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. "Man, I'm starving. Maybe the food will help me get to sleep."**

**Sonic was right. He had eaten everything they gave him, and with a full belly, he fell asleep.**


	3. Chapter 2: Demon Sonic Appears

Two weeks have passed after Sonic had fallen through the ground and was nursed to health. Tails and his friends tried to comfort him because Sonic is still freaked out about his nightmares he's been having ever since and to make it worse, Sonic had been hallucinating or daydreaming and his friends do not believe him. Sometimes he would suffer from a fever, and everyone noticed some distant changes around the blue hero's behaviour, they began to notice that his appetite has decreased; he never got much sleep because of his nightmares, and now goes out for runs less often.

We head back to the present where we find three girls playing 'Piggy in the middle'. However, the ball game was interrupted by a strong gust of wind and sent the ball flying through the air and into the bushes.

Sonic who made the wind broke to a halt.

A girl giggled and said, "Hi, Sonic." "Hi, girls. Sorry about your ball." He apologized. "I'll get it for you." "You didn't have to, Sonic." Another girl protested. "Why not? I deserved it." Sonic replied then picked up a long stick and went to get the ball.

Unfortunately, he did not notice that he wasn't alone.

The figure in the bush went closer to Sonic, who was too busy looking for the ball. "Oh, I think I've got a pebble in my shoe" A girl replied from behind him. Sonic turned his head and smiled at the girls. Then he continued on.

Sonic still did not see the figure in the bushes. So in order to distract him, the figure picked up the ball and threw it beside Sonic, who was confused, but the girls lit up. "Thank you, Sonic." "…Wha? But it wasn't me…"

Sonic looked in the bushes, and suddenly saw the figure, just like the one in his nightmares. Sonic screamed.

"YIKES!"

Minutes later what seemed like hours, Tails and Knuckles spent time looking for the monster that scared Sonic, but they found nothing.

Tails spoke to his best friend. "Are you sure you saw something in the bushes?" "Maybe you've been hallucinating again." Knuckles thought as he felt Sonic's forehead. Sonic pushed him away.

"I'm fine Knuckles. I haven't been hallucinating. I saw something in the bushes!" "Sonic, stop being a baby! You're not a child anymore!"

"Are you sure?" Tails asked. "You've been acting strangely since the accident." Sonic began to feel dizzy and groaned. "I guess not…" Tails put his hand on his muzzle and thought. "Mm…I think we should take you to my workshop to scan your body."

Everyone turned to walk away, everyone but Sonic. "Hey! Wait! What about the monster!?" "Sonic, there is no such thing as monsters, so come on!" Knuckles called, angrily. Sonic turned to look at the bushes once more and felt the urge to get sick and a shiver down his spine.

The bushes started to rustle again and there was a golden yellow glow.

Sonic yelped in fear again and ran away.

Sonic's POV

Man…I'm sick with fear…What is that thing? It looked exactly like my super form and the one from my nightmares. And it all started off when I fell through the ground. After I woke up, I felt a surge of my Chaos Energy through my body and the same thing happened to me earlier. Does it have something to do with that Demon I saw…I wonder?

**To Be Continued…**

**Whew…the second chapter done! It took me about 3 days. If you are confused about Sonic's POV at the end, I was thinking of making a one-shot which sets before this story. It will be done before 7****th**** July. So sorry about this if the chapter is too short.**


	4. Chapter 3: What's Going On?

"Tails! Really! I saw a demon of Super Sonic!" "Sonic, how many times do I have to tell you?! There is no demon! We've already looked!"

Amy hugged Sonic, who returned it, for that she was very frightened, when her boyfriend reacted the same way after an incident.

While this happened, Knuckles caught sight of the seven chaos emeralds glowing black in Tails' workshop. "No…." He whispered faintly. Now he knew that something was really wrong with Sonic. "Guys, Sonic's right. The chaos emeralds have a black glow. I've never seen them like that before. Let's check it out" Everyone agreed.

Everyone turned to the black emeralds and walked towards them but Sonic and Amy. Sonic suddenly felt the same, strange energy and placed his hand on his chest. "Sonic, are you okay?" Sonic heard her and nodded his head. "Yeah. I just…just need a minute." He felt like he could pass out again soon.

Amy held her hand and walked him to the couch and sat down with him, then put her hand around his back like an 'everything will be okay' gesture. She could notice that Sonic looked ill again.

She then decided to face the truth to Sonic about her friendship

"Sonic. Look at me." He looked at her. "Do I look like a rascal to you?" Sonic sighed. "Well I like you, Amy. But you can be quite a rascal sometimes, cos you carry your hammer everywhere you go and it freaks me out. Ever since I had nightmares, you were in it, well some of them. But now I'm ready to tell you that…that…I love you, Amy." Amy couldn't believe what Sonic had just said to her! Sonic the Hedgehog had told her he loved her. Did her dream finally come true?! "Y-Y-You d-do?! She was speechless.

"Sure I do. And I was planning on taking you to a date on Saturday. Ya fancy?"

"Oh, Sonic! Of course I'll go out with you!" She embraced Sonic into a tight but couple hug, who smiled weakly. Amy then attempted to kiss Sonic and succeeded. Sonic grew wide eyes at the kiss

'Wow. Tastes like roses.' Sonic thought then returned it. Then a half of minute later, the kiss ended after they heard Tails, who had been yelling.

"AMY! CAN I HAVE SOME HELP IN HERE?!" "Sure, Tails. I'll be there! I'll see you later, Sonic." "Goodnight…Amy…" Sonic yawned. "I'm going off to bed. I'm really tired." "I can tell." Amy giggled.

Amy then left to help Tails and Sonic walking to his room. But Sonic's illness is getting worse. He groaned and then collapsed onto the floor. Amy heard this and saw Sonic was unconscious.

"SONIC!? Sonic!" Amy ran to Sonic and started shaking him rapidly. "Sonic, can you hear me!?"

"Sonic…" She was close to tears. Then she heard the door open and Knuckles and Tails came rushing in.

Knuckles was surprised "What's going on here?" Tails came over and felt Sonic's forehead, which was burning. "Sigh…Another fever…"

An hour later, Sonic was in bed, still passed out. Amy waited and prayed that Sonic would be alright, because Tails have been examining him the whole time.

Then finally, Tails had finished and walked outside. Knuckles, Cream and Amy have been waiting for him.

"**It seems that Sonic is in serious condition. When Sonic had an accident a couple of weeks ago, he had this nightmare that time as well and his Chaos Energy is slowly failing. Plus, during the fight, I saw Eggman try to inject him with something, and the label said 'Project Dark Emerald'. I tried to save him but the robots grabbed me and I couldn't get away. The chaos energy is like his life source, so he doesn't have much time left. He only has 6 weeks."**

"Maybe it's something to do with that demon Sonic thought he saw in the bushes?" Knuckles asked him. "Maybe." He replied.

There was long silence until Amy broke it. "It's late. We're all tired. It's almost 11." "You're right, Amy. You guys can sleep here for the night and I'll explain more in the morning."

Everyone left but Amy. She was busy looking in the window of the workshop and stared to Sonic's limp form.

"Sonic….?" Then she yawned, and she desperately needed some sleep. Then want up the stairs slowly to her room, and kept looking at him.

This wasn't going to be very easy for him, but he needed good support from his friends.

**That's the third chapter done, at last. If you want a bit more information about the one-shot I talked about last chapter. One of the paragraphs is in bold writing during the story in this chapter. I wish Sonic the Hedgehog a way past cool Birthday! **


End file.
